Labyrinth of a Winter Forest
by Seppuku Arts
Summary: Based on Goldy Locks and the Three bears, around the Angela Carter style of rewritten fairy tales into the horror genre, not suitable for children. But this is only a short story


Labyrinth of a Winter Forest

A white light shines through the piercings in the pitch-black firmament above. Beneath; the sky is brutally suffocated bya canopy of clouds. The winters' breath whitens the blistering forest. The blade of a knife stands fiercely on the horizon, flawed with a single black hole where the vicious family of bears reside. A not so welcoming doormat of skeletal corpses silently yell, "Keep away!"

A young, innocent blonde girl in a tattered rag strays the labyrinth of a winter forest.

Lost, confused and hungry, wondering for days in hope of finding help. Ever growing more distraught, with an ounce of hope she still lives. For a blink of an eye, certainty strikes her, but is torn away like flesh from a carcass by the smell of rotting corpses. Reluctant, ignorant and full of denial of the obvious signs of danger surrounding her; she gradually staggers into the abyssal cave, luck bestows her with the family's absence as they are out hunting for food.

Lying on the floor opposite, three recently deceased carcasses, with a foul smell hovering around them. The first is a cold, bitter and untouched dead cow; the second is a bloody, red and almost eaten dead horse and the third is a familiar being, a woman, innocent pure and dead, the girl recognises this as her mother. Scared, nervous and emotionally hurt she backs away, but her distraught, hunger and tiredness empowers her to stay, her stomach lets out a vicious growl, ordering her to eat. Sense as her imperative, forces her to try and eat the cow, its hide, thick, tough and reluctant to be pierced by the girl's bare hands. Her instinct advises her to attempt to feat onto the horse, drowned in blood and lancking in flesh made it impossible for her to eat. Desperation crushes her emotions as she sinks her teeth into her mother's flesh, fulfilling her stomach's desires.

Aching and ready to collapse, she slowly takes an observation into the abyss, searching for a warm spot to hibernate. A faint appearance of three nests pokes the corner of her right eye: one large and warm looking, one smaller and cosy looking and finally a small nest with nothing appealing about it.

Cold as it is, her first prerogative is to collapse on the largest nest, immediately pain throws her onto the floor adjacent; shocked, confused and throbbing, she painfully removes the thorns from her body bleeding. More cautious this, she slowly presses herself onto the smaller nest, soft, she relaxes herself, laying ready to sleep...

Moments later she breaks into a scratching fit, the nest was far too itchy and flee infested for her to sleep on.

By trial and error, she is left with one more nest to test; she gently rolls onto the final nest facing the ceiling of the cave. Her eyelids heavy as stone; all goes black, quiet and peaceful, feeling secure, snug and almost asleep. She sees a beacon of hope shining bright in her mind's eye, as she vanishes to sleep, welcomed by jubilant dreams of illumination.

Meanwhile the family of bears walz shifting their noses in multiple directions, stalking an embossed path in the snow and intermitently come to a halt, raising their noses to interpose a scent and continue on escorting their trail. They ever draw near to their cav, following the obvious direction deeper down the depths hastily and devotedly and immediately spy the young girl. Screams of paim, fear and torture echo the nadir of the cave as an inflamed searing pain is tearing through her skin; still screaming as her body is continuously disfigured by the bears' desperation of a hunt and is eaten piece by piece, from foot for start, she yelps a cry for mercy and then an uncomfortable silence roars, bespeaks the young girl's death. All that us left is flesh webbed from bone to bone reddened by blood on the remains of the young girl.

And the family of bears continue to live and feast into the pursuit of their next victim, wondering the labyrinth of the winter forest, who will be next? You?


End file.
